In order to securely attach a threaded rod, bolt, rebar or other fastener to a masonry wall, typically made of brick or hollow block, and provide dosage control for an adhesive, a metal screen illustrated in FIG. 3 is typically utilized. The screen can be also used for brick pinning and with unreinforced masonry walls.
To install the fastener and screen, a pair of aligned apertures are drilled through the opposite surfaces of the hollow block. The metal screen is than filled with an adhesive and inserted within both apertures and across the interior of the hollow block.
The threaded rod or bolt is then inserted within the screen so as to extrude the adhesive through the screen mesh with a "mushroom" effect to bond with the surfaces of the block. The screen is typically made of metal mesh and is either plated with zinc or made of stainless steel to reduce corrosion of the metal.
To form the distal, insertion end of such a metal screen, portions of the mesh are tucked, folded over and spot welded in place. To assist in gripping the metal screen, a separate metal mesh tab is spot welded to the proximal end opposite the distal end.
Such metal screens, however, are difficult and expensive to make and are messy to fill and install. Additionally, despite measures to prevent corrosion, such metal screens still tend to corrode and/or react with the adhesive over time and discolor the front of the wall over time. Corrosion of the metal screen tends to expand the screen and crack the adhesive thereby reducing the pull out strength of the resulting anchor.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a screen for anchoring a fastener to a hollow block, brick wall or the like with an adhesive that includes an elongate tubular screen member formed from plastic which is rigid enough to be inserted within the apertures of the hollow masonry and does not corrode or reduce the effectiveness of the anchor over time while significantly reducing the cost of the screen and providing an easy and clean installation.